1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator comprising: a coil assembly having a coil of a cylindrically wound conducting wire; a movable core axially movably arranged in a sealed space defined within the coil assembly; a fixed core opposed to axial one end face of the movable core; and a sealing member sandwiched between a flange extending radially outward of the fixed core and axial one end face of the coil assembly to seal the sealed space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-291737 discloses an electromagnetic actuator including a sealing member (elastic plate 47) which is a flat plate-shaped member formed of rubber and the like. In order to increase the sealability, sealing ridges 46 and 46 concentrically projecting from the lower surfaces of a bobbin 38 and a coil cover 41 are caused to pressingly contact the upper surface of the elastic plate 47 such that they bite thereinto, thereby preventing water and dusts from entering a space for accommodating a movable core 53.
However, in this conventional electromagnetic actuator, because the sealing ridges 46 and 46 projecting from the lower surfaces of the bobbin 38 and the coil cover 41 are caused to pressingly contact the upper surface of the elastic plate 47 such that they bite thereinto, if a biting margin is sufficiently secured to enhance the sealability, the elastic plate 47 becomes thick and the axial dimension of the electromagnetic actuator disadvantageously increases.